Total Drama: Around the World
20 teenagers from the US and Canada are chosen to compete for $1,000,000 while traveling around the world in a crappy old jet! Will they survive? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! By Mr. E. The Cast Host Chris McLean. Contestants (NOTE: Characters owned by me do not have an owner tag by them, all characters are mine unless said otherwise.) Bolton, Everyone's Friend (Owner: Alex) Bronte, the Generic Hot Girl (Owner: Toad) Byington, the Rich Frat Boy (Owner: Trey) D'arcy, the Alternative Chick Faramond, the Tiny Genius Ivory, the Introverted Bookworm Kathy, the Inexplicably Invasive Journalist (Owner: Reddy) Knight, the Manipulative Jerk (Owner: Epic) Misty, the Cocky Assistant Reporter (Owner: Dra) Pedro, the Overachieving Athlete Penelope, the Preppy Cheerleader Rory, the "Hardcore" Gamer (Owner: Fire) Sabrina, the Angel (Owner: Dakota) Sophia, the Queen of Mean Spencer, the Fat Slob Vanessa, the Religious Wallflower (Owner: Sunny) Wednesday, the Emo Chick (Owner: Bruno) Xavier, the Mad Genius (Owner: Ben) Zevon, the Idealistic Philosopher (Owner: Dyna) Zobian, the Perpetually-Annoyed Misanthrope Chapters Chapter One: Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario... Part 1 The screen panned across a giant runway, a giant plane comes into view, and then it settled on an aging man wearing a gray button-down shirt and khakis, he had a large fake smile on his face, and windswept black hair, he had a bit of stubble, he was holding one of his hands dramatically in the air, while the other clutched a clipboard. “Welcome to Total Drama! Once again, I am Chris McLean, and I am here to bring you the newest season of the hit reality series, Total Drama! In seasons past, we have traveled to numerous locations, and arguably are most well received format was… the World Tour format!” Chris exclaimed loudly. “So, we have gathered twenty Canadian teens to travel the world once again, now it’s time to meet them!” A car sped towards the exuberant host. A rather tall, slightly overweight girl stepped out, she had a frown on her face and she was wearing mostly purple and black. Her black and purple hair covered one of her eyes, she walked slowly to Chris. Chris smiled, “Welcome to the show, Wednesday!” There was a long pause, the girl just stood there, saying nothing. Chris smile quickly turned into a puzzled look. “...Hi…” She finally said slowly. Chris pointed to an orange box which was on the ground by the entrance to the plane. “...what.” Wednesday said. “Go stand over there,” Chris said. “we gotta keep this show moving, you know?” “What’s over there…?” Wednesday asked hesitantly. “Uh… nothing.” Chris said, raising an eyebrow. Wednesday looked down, “Just like… my heart.” Wednesday dramatically jerked her hand around, signifying angst, and walked over the mat. Chris rolled his eyes and waited for the others to arrive. The next cab came up, a rather tall, shaved headed black guy came out, he had a rather large smile on his face and his beady eyes looked around eagerly. He walked up to Chris, “Hey Chris! How’s it goin?” The guy said, sticking his hand out for Chris to shake. “What’s up Bolton, nothin’ much.” Chris said, shaking Bolton’s hand. Bolton then eagerly looked around, “Is this it?” Chris looked over at the orange mat, where the emo girl was looking forlornly in the distance, “Well, there is her.” Bolton looked over, thinking of how sad looking she was. “Hmm.” He walked over, “Hello! My name is Bolton, yourself?!” Bolton said loudly, holding out a hand to shake. The girl looked at the hand, oddly. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?” Bolton said. “My feelings are like a glass window in a really crappy neighborhood, really easy to,” Wednesday paused for dramatic purposes, “break.” Bolton looked at her, confused. “Well alrighty then!” He beamed and walked over to the mat while another car pulled up. A small blonde boy stepped out, he had an angry look on his face, he stomped over to Chris. “Chris, what is the meaning of this!” He raised up a broken Spintindo Swii x2 in the host’s face. “Why did the fucking chef break my fucking game system!?!” Chris batted the angry teen’s arms away from his face. Chris stepped back quickly, avoiding another attack from the boy. “Good lord kid, calm down! It said in the contract no electronic systems, that includes video games, genius.” “Um, the name’s SnipeMaster99, you fucking idiot. That’s what my friends on CoD call me!” He said, angrily. “Whatever Rory, just go stand over there.” Chris said, yawning. Rory wouldn’t move. “Well, are you deaf?” “That isn’t my name, dimwit.” Rory said, annoyed. Chris sighed. “Fine, SnipeMaster99, go over there? Happy?” Chris said, also annoyed. Rory triumphantly walked over to the mat while Chris balled his fists angrily. “Keep calm McLean, it’s only been three people,” He said to himself, “You don’t want to lose this job, again, do you? No, no you don’t.” Chris looked up and the next cab rushed up, out of it climbed a tall skinny guy with long brown hair and glasses. he peered at the others, and shook his head. He walked over to Chris. “Hello.” the guy said, uninterested. “Welcome Zobian,” Chris exclaimed, “doesn’t this place look fun!?” “No,” Zobian said, looking around and annoyed with Chris’s obviously fake enthusiasm. “in fact it looks downright horrible, and I am questioning why I even signed up for this in the first place. So McLean, how’s your downward spiral into TV obscurity going, good eh?” “Geez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Chris said, offended. “Just go stand over there, and it’s going just fine thank you.” He huffed. Zobian rolled his eyes and walked over to the others. Bolton ran up to him, and stuck out his hand for Zobian to shake. “Hello, friend!” Bolton said loudly, “How are you on this joyous occasion!” He smiled brightly. Zobian blinked and walked over to the mat, away from the others. Bolton scratched his head. The next cab came up to reveal a rather attractive hispanic girl, she was tall and slender, she walked towards Chris. “Hola Christopher.” She said in an uninterested spanish accent. “Where’s the competition?” “Right here, Sophia!” Rory yelled from across the runway, “I’m gonna crush you, you dumbass fucking, uh, bitch!” Sophia rolled her eyes, “So again, where is the competition? Everyone here seems pretty weak if you ask me.” Chris looked at Sophia, “Glad you could make it, there is a LOT more to come, so just go over there and size up the competition, you dig?” “I suppose.” Sophia said and walked over to the mat with the angry video game nerd raging at her. “Yeah, and then I’ll fucking rip your neck off and feed it to my poodle, Spock. Yeah that’s off of a cool movie I saw once, Star Wars. Bet you didn’t know that, eh bitch?” Rory yelled. “I notice your knowledge in science fiction matches your knowledge in general, nonexistent.” Zobian retorted from the far end of the mat. “Oh yeah? Ohyeahohyeah?!” Rory screamed from the other side. “Well guess who I did yesterday, your mom! Ohahah!” Rory held up his hand to give someone a high-five, but they left him hanging. “Ooh smart one original think of it yourself?” Zobian retorted. “Yeah, I did!” Rory yelled back at the teen as the next cab came up, it held a rather overweight black guy, wearing a striped polo and shorts, he walked over the Chris, and burped loudly in his face. Chris held his nose. “Ew! What the heck man! Not the face!” He called out to the gassy individual. “Heheh.” The rotund individual said. “Got you! Though sorry man, name’s Spencer.” He grabbed Chris’s hand and shook it, after Spencer began walking off, Chris looked at his hand and began rubbing it against the plane to get the germs off as the next cab arrived. A hippie-dressed tall guy with dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and glasses walked out, he walked over to Chris and gave him a high five. “Dude, I saw your work on that award show a while back and I must say, it revolutionized how awards shows are being portrayed, good job man.” The hippie said as Chris puffed out his chest proud. “Thanks Zevon, the critics said my performance was ‘less than desirable’, but I knew some people could appreciate TRUE talent.” Chris said, pointing at himself. Zevon walked over to the others, and smiled. “Wow guys, I can just tell from looking at your great things are to come.” Zevon said to the group with his arms outstretched. Like you for instance,” He walked up to Wednesday, “You seem to be good in… poetry.” Zevon said. “I’m good in nothing.” Wednesday said quietly. Zevon seemed puzzled. “Well that’s not the spirit, everyone has some purpose.” Zevon smiled and walked over to Rory. “You seem to be excellent in the ar--” He was interrupted by Rory angrily swinging his fists at him, Zevon backed away and walked to Zobian. “You seem to be a great author, underappreciated…” Zobian snorted, and Zevon walked to Sophia. “Your great beauty can come of service later in your life.” Zevon walked over to Spencer, and then raised his finger up, “The point is guys… you all can change the world, you just gotta believe!” The contestants were silent, Bolton raised his fist in the air “Yeah! That was beautiful, man!” He ran over and stuck his hand out to shake, “My name is Bolton, yourself?” “My name is Zevon,” Zevon said, smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Zobian laughed and nudged Spencer, “Pssh, get a load of this guy.” “Yeah, heh, he’s really optimistic…” Spencer replied, laughing. The next cab came up, out climbed a very short white kid with large glasses and short blonde hair, he walked up to the host, and started, “Greetings fellow lifeform! I have come to participate in the reality television show known as Total Drama! Is this the place in which the competition shall take part?” “Uh, it’s here dude. This, is TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!” Chris exclaimed. “And you need to go over there, Faramond.” “Interesting, I am very intrigued to see how I perform on this competitive setting!” Faramond said, as he walked to the others. The next cab came up, and out stepped a tall, lanky black girl with a book in one hand. She peered around, and the opened her book and started reading, Chris walked over, “Welcome to Total Drama, Ivory!” The girl looked at Chris, then back at her book, then back at Chris. “...Hello.” She said softly. Then she walked over to the others without a word. Chris shook his head as the next cab arrived. A tanned girl with extremely long blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of the cab, she waved at the cast and walked over, everyone noticed she was obviously too formally dressed for a competition.. “Hiiii!” She said happily, walking over to the others. “What’s going on? I’m Sabrina and it’s totally incredible to meet all of you.” She giggled and walked over the others, who kind of just stared at her. Bolton ran up and waved, “Wow you’re positive! I’m Bolton, it’s lovely to meet you. We’re ALL friends here!” He smiled and walked her over to the mat. The next cab came up and out stepped a unkempt looking guy who seemed to need a lot more sleep, as he had quite large bags under his eyes, and a twitchy eye. “Hello… McLean.” The teen growled as he twiddled his thumbs. “This place looks most excellent starting grounds for my inventions… heheheheh.” The teen seemed to burst into a insomnia-induced laughing fit until Chris slapped the guy hard on the face. He rubbed his face, and looked back at the host angrily. “Sorry, Xavier, I had to do it dude, you’re wasting time that could be used on my fine hosting skills,” Chris explained. “Now go over with the other misfits and annoy them, you dig?” “You don’t seem to understand anything I said, but alright…” Xavier said as he slouched over and walked to the others. “Primitive fools…” Xavier said, peering at the others. “Primitive!? Well, I have no fucking idea what that means but I’m gonna take offense to it, you bitch!” Rory screeched at Xavier. “Are you being serious? You don’t know what primitive means? What, did you not complete the fourth grade or something?” Zobian inquired. “Fuck you!” Rory yelled back at Zobian. Xavier and Chris laughed at the drama coming from the others as the next cab arrived, it carried a rather handsome, snooty looking guy, he was tall and wore a pink button-down shirt and khakis, and a vest was tied around his neck, he peered around and narrowed his eyes, and he walked over the Chris, “The name is Byington Worthington Jr. III. It is a pleasure to meet me.” He walked over to the others, “Is this really the competition?” The screen panned across Zobian and Rory arguing, Ivory reading a book huddled up in a corner, Spencer picking his armpit, and Bolton and Zevon discussing how amazing the weather was and how it was going to be the best day yet. “Why not just hand me the million now?” He scoffed and stood off of the mat, as if the mat was too dirty for him to stand on. Spencer walked up to Byington, “You look like, really rich and stuff, heh.” He said, looking at the rich frat boy. “Dude, can you like, call for pizza whenever you want?” He asked, curiously. “Uh, yes, but not for you, I only eat HIGH CLASS food.” Byington said, “Now run along, please.” “Well then…” Spencer said, walking away as the next cab arrived. The next cab came up and out stepped a tall athletically built Hispanic guy wearing a jersey, “Hey Chris McLean! I, Pedro Santiago, winner of Total Drama: Around the World is here!” “Glad you’re here Pedro, what’s up?” Chris said, high-fiving him. “Oh nothin’ much, just coming here after winning the championship soccer game for my entire district, if I can win that, winning this will be a cake walk.” Chris shrugged, “I dunno, this can be pretty difficult too, man.” “Eh, I doubt it,” Pedro replied, “Even if it is, my muscles and athletic-ness will totally dominate.” Pedro walked over to the others and flexed for the others, “Isn’t it amazing?” Wednesday sighed, “Muscles are meaningless… it’s all about your soul…” She said overdramatically, people looked at her, oddly. “You just don’t understand me.” She said and turned away from them. The next cab arrived and out stepped a rather thin brown haired girl who was seemingly wearing a flag around her body walked up with two full suitcases, they were pink. She waved, “Hey Carl!” She said happily. “Uh, it’s Chris, and you’re Bronte aren’t you.” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I am.” She said and then smiled, “Hi guys!” She waved to the others, Bolton waved back over-excitedly. “These guys look nice.” She walked over to the group. She then reached them, “Hey guys.” She smiled, Spencer walked over. “Hey baby, how about we do something sometime. Heheh.” Spencer said, moving on on Bronte. Spencer walked back over to Zobian with a heel mark on the side of his face, “You could’ve warned me she does karate…” Spencer fell to the ground, and Zobian laughed at him. The next cab arrived and out walked a gothic looking girl with completely blue hair and wearing rather exposing black clothing and boots, she sighed and walked up and looked at Chris. “Welcome Darcy!” Chris announced, “What’s up?” “Uh, my name is D’Arcy, completely different, you don’t know my story man, so just don’t go there.” D’arcy said hurriedly. she looked at the contestants, “You all look like closed-minded jerks.” “And you look like a ten year old boy but you don’t see me saying it.” Zobian said, rolling his eyes. Spencer laughed. “Hey! I was a lesbian for a week you can’t say that to me.” D’arcy said in a huff. Zobian rolled his eyes. The next cab came up and out walked a tall, thin hispanic girl with long black hair and a long sleeve black shirt to match. She walked up to Chris and shook his hand, she smiled. “Hello Mr. McLean, my name is Penelope Velasco, lovely to meet you.” “Ah, Penelope, the preppy one. You go over there…” Chris said, pointing at the others. Penelope walked over to the others, and smiled. “It’s lovely to meet all of you, my name is Penelope.” “You’re just a bully, I bet.” D’arcy said from the other side of the mat. “Preps are always bullies.” “I don’t appreciate that, missy.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes. “But I’m sure we’ll be the best of friends.” “Yeah, right. Don’t make me laugh.” D’arcy scoffed. Penelope looked at her oddly as the next cab drove up, a tall black girl with a black shirt and shorts. The girl walked up and looked confused. “Is this the plane…?” She asked. “Yes, Vanessa, yes it is.” Chris said proudly. “It’s not exactly safe… is it?” Vanessa asked, obviously concerned. Chris laughed, “I’m sure it is,” he patted the side of the plane, and a part of the side fell off and almost his them, “Heh.” Vanessa looked up, “Oh lord, it takes all my faith in you do to actually walk on this death trap.” She sighed and walked over to the others. D’arcy walked up to her and laughed, “Nice try using religion, he doesn’t even exist. There is no way to proof there is a god” “Well then, smart one, where’s the proof he doesn’t?” Vanessa asked, and D’arcy paused, then walked away. Vanessa laughed slightly. The next cab drove up and out walked a cocky looking girl with blue hair, she peered around, annoyed. “Really McLean, this is all you give me to work with? Ugh, you’re making this difficult.” She said loudly to the host. He looked shocked. “Yep, Misty. This is all you have to work with. Better get started.” Chris smiled, annoying her. “Ugh!” Misty walked to the others and stood away from them crossing her arms. The next cab dropped off a somewhat short, fat, white boy, he had sunglasses on, and was wearing a backwards hat. He walked up, “Yo’ Chris McLean, how’s it goin’.” Chris fist-bumped him. “Going good, dude. You, Knight?” “It’s pretty freakin’ sweet man.” Knight said, fist pumping. “Let’s get this show on the road man, the star is here!” Knight walked over to the others, “Dudes what’s up!” Byington walked up and fist-bumped Knight, “Dude, you seem pretty awesome. Did you notice my awesome shoes? From Royal Goldens, it’s pretty sweet, my dad might buy the company you know?” “No way man.” Knight said, interested. “My dad bought a chain of restaurants the other day, it’s pretty sweet man. “Yeah!” the two said and high fived. Zobian rolled his eyes, “Oh god…” he said to himself. Chris waited for the final cab to arrive, and for thirty minutes and didn’t, until a out of control cab came flying over the horizon and landed right in front of the host, he jumped back and tripped over a bump in the road, “Ow! What the hell!” Out jumped a rather insane looking reporter, she smiled and looked around detecting the next big scoop, "Kathy Klickerman here! Getting the scoop on all things dirty and demeaning, just for you!” She walked over and picked up Chris, he quickly brushed off his clothes and glared at the reporter. “What? The public must know!” “Get over there and I will consider not pressing charges!” Chris said angrily. Kathy scrambled over to the others and began getting in their faces, writing down notes of everyone’s every detail. “Alright guys! Now that all of you are here, I shall show you to your living quarters, and tomorrow, the rest of the plane!” He gestured to the entrance, and then walked through it, prompting the others to follow. “This, is the economy class, where the losing teams will be spending their days awaiting the next challenge to possibly get… into our first class area which shall stay sealed until the first challenge is over, which means… you’ll all be staying here for the night!” Chris said gleefully as the entire cast groaned. Why not “And of course, as always, the confessional is in our, patent pending, confession can.” Chris said. “Where is that again?” Bronte said, looking confused. Chris sighed, “Follow me…” He gestured to them again, and they walked with him. Zobian is seen in the confessional, “Yeah, this place really sucks. I don’t know what I was on when I auditioned…” “I am hoping my faith can get me through this, and if not, everything happens for a reason I suppose…” Vanessa said in the confessional, smiling. “I hope we all can just get along and have a good time!” Bolton said gleefully in the confessional. “I could probably manipulate all of these fools if I really wanted to,” Sophia said in the confessional while tapping her fingers together, “I mean, they have yet to know the power of Sophia Castro-Dias!” She laughed. “Let the games begin,” Byington said in the confessional. Chris is then seen in the cockpit with Chef Hatchet, who is flying the plane. “Well, that’s it for the intros, who will win, who will lose, what will the teams be? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Around the World!” Chapter Two: Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario... Part 2 “Previously, on Total Drama: Around the World!” Chris announced in a tone of mock excitement. “Twenty teenagers from all across Canada came to this rundown plane to compete for a million dollars!” Chris looked over into the distance, in deep thought. “Really, that’s all that happened… yeah… uh, find out what happens tonight,” Chris said, regaining his composure, “on Total Drama: Around the World!” The twenty contestants are seen in the cramped economy class of the plane. Nobody seemed too happy, Byington looked around the damp looking room and scratched his head, “This looks nothing like my house… I thought I was coming out here for a nice plane with air conditioning man!” “Dude, it’s not that bad, heheh.” Spencer said, looking around. “I am used to this kind of conditions…” “Yeah, well I’m not poor, okay?” Byington said hurriedly and Spencer frowned. D’arcy looked at Byington, “Just shut up okay? You freaking bully, good lord stop picking on me and everyone else.” Ivory looked up from her book, confused. “...But he didn’t insult anyone with Spen--” “Shut up!” D’arcy yelled. “I am trying to make a point here!” Ivory is seen in the confessional, “...These people are really… loud, and bossy… and mean, and stuff.” Kathy and Xavier are seen tiptoeing down a deserted corridor. Kathy has a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other, she put her ear up against a door and listened to the voices inside. “Oh well hello Miss June, heh heh.” A voice similar to Chef was heard inside the door, Kathy quickly took her ear off the door and turned back to Xavier. “Well, moron, did you find out anything about the plane’s structure?” Xavier pestered. “Well, did you?” “The plane structure? What?” Kathy said, curiously. “I was going to find the truth! Not some silly plane blueprints.” “Ugh, you are useless.” Xavier said, facepalming. He then walked away grumbling, “If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.” Kathy is seen in the confessional, “I can see the headlines now… Total Drama Contestant Steals Plane Blueprints!” “Kathy is apparently too stupid to realize her snooping will do her more harm than good.” Xavier said in the confessional, “I am used to snooping through people’s stuff, but she’s just way too loud and clumsy to eavesdrop.” In the main room, everyone is seen arguing. Bolton got up and whistled loudly. “Listen up guys! I know this is a competition and that we want to win, but we must act kind to each other, or else it’s just sad and people might quit and that’d be really sad and I hate being sad!” Bolton took a deep breath and continued, “we must continue to be nice to each other if this is to go nicely, you know, being sad is really sad and causes more sadness and then the whole world is sad! Now, who’s with me!” The entire room is silent, Rory looked around for an audience, then shouted, “Hah! That speech really fucking sucked! Ha ha ha!” He looked at Byington and Knight for a high-five but both left him hanging. He then looked away quickly and put his arm down. “Oh shut up, moron.” Misty said, crossing her arms. “Who are you calling a moron, you have… uh…” He looked at the girl, “blue hair! Yeah! Hah!” He looked at her, cockily. “You never should’ve left your parents basement, kid.” Misty retorted. “Now stay out of the way, junior. The big kids are talking.” Rory glowered and crossed his arms. “What a bitch.” Rory grumbled in the confessional. “Does she even know who she’s talking to? I killed twenty people with a fifteen round clip once!” “Rory is a petulant child and I am really hoping he is the first moron booted off this plane.” Misty said in the confessional, annoyed. “I do sincerely wish these two would stop arguing.” Zevon said in the confessional. “What good will we do if we’re just fighting?” “I don’t get what the fighting is even all about.” Vanessa said in the confessional. “This goes against everything I stand for, but I must persist, as this million is worth way more to me, my family genuinely needs it. Hopefully I can keep my composure around all the negativity that encompasses me at this point.” Meanwhile, Byington whispered to Knight and Rory to come with him, Knight got up and Rory excitedly followed. Byington led the two to the outlying corridor, “K. You guys are pretty cool, like, really cool. We should totally like, form an alliance and stuff, us three totally deserve the final three and stuff. You know? What do you say?” “Yes!” Rory blurted out, and he quickly covered his mouth, the two looked at him, “I mean, yeah that’s pretty fucking cool.” “Great, man.” Byington fist-bumped Rory and Knight. “This will be really freakin’ sweet.” Knight said the three walked down a corridor. Knight is seen in the confessional, “Pssh, of course we don’t like that nerd, Rory is it? But we’re using him as a like, easy to beat guy, in the finals. Nobody likes him, but we’ll keep him safe. Really it’s foolproof, me and By just gotta manipulate these fools to do our bidding and we should have a smooth cruise to the finals.” Knight laughed menacingly. Byington is seen in the confessional, “So yeah, me and Knight already had a pact to go to the end together, but we need to set up connections, because just like in real life, connections get you far, and trust me, I know connections.” Faramond is seen sitting next to Zobian, “Hello human life-form!” He said, holding up a notebook and a pencil. Zobian looked at the tiny teenager, oddly. “Life-form?” Zobian asked, “Are you implying you aren’t a human or something?” “No.” Faramond said, excitedly, and jotted down a couple notes, Zobian raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What the hell?” Zobian said in the confessional. “It seems all that Faramond guy wants to do is study whether or not we wash our hands regularly, or what we eat, or even our schedule for going to the bathroom! Honestly, this guy is pissing everyone off and he’ll probably be the first one kicked off.” Chris rang over the intercom, “Attention passengers, please report to the dining hall in approximately five minutes! That is all.” “Let’s go gang!” Bolton said excitedly, Zevon and Vanessa followed, walked towards the door, the rest grumbled and followed. In the mess hall, Chris stood in front of the campers smiling from ear to ear. The contestants looked at one another and Chris raised his hand in the air, “Your first duty as passengers on Air McLean, is that I need two volunteers… heheh.” Bolton’s hand immediately shot into the air, Byington, Misty, D’arcy, and Zevon’s hands also raised. “Hmmm…. Misty... and….. Byington.” Chris said, pointing at the two. The two walked up to Chris. “You two… are going home!” The contestants gasped, and Chris laughed. “Juuuust kidding. You think I’m dumb enough to send two of you home already?” The two sighed a breath of relief, “But you two will be picking teams!” “Excellent!” Byington said. Byington is seen in the confessional, “Picking teams? This is perfect, but I don’t want to reveal my cards too early, I can’t risk losing my allies but I can’t really pick them right away…” “I’m in the leadership position, so we’re obviously gonna win…” Misty said in the confessional. “Alright people this is how it’s gonna work, Byington, you’ll pick a girl first, then Misty will pick a guy first, then alternate until everyone is taken, you get it?” Chris said, “Good, Byington, you’re first.” Byington is seen in the confessional, “Well… I could be all strategic with this… but Sabrina is pretty hot so…” “I pick Sabrina!” Byington announced and Sabrina walked over. “Thank you for picking the right girl, Byington.” Sabrina said, pointing at herself. “Heh. Any time.” Byington put his hands on his hips and stood triumphantly. “Misty, you’re up.” Chris said. “Now, to make this team the best it can be, I mean, except for me being on it, duh. I need a good mix of strong and smart,” Misty said in the confessional, “There aren’t too many strong guys out here, but there are smart guys…” “I pick Xavier.” Misty said, pointing at him. He shuffled over mumbling to himself. Byington looked around for his next pick, “I pick my main man, Knight get over here!” Knight ran over and the two fist-bumped. “Penelope.” Misty said, and Penelope walked over. “Hmm…” Byington pondered, “I’ll take Sophia…” “Good choice.” Sophia said, “won’t let you down.” “Pssh, that dolt will be easy to take care of,” Sophia said in the confessional. “but I could probably manipulate him to my advantage… so many decisions… haha.” “I take Pedro.” Misty said. “About time you people made a good decision!” Pedro yelled, and ran over to Misty’s team. “Oh shut and and feel lucky I picked you.” Misty snapped back at Pedro. “I know Rory is my alliance mate, but why the hell would anyone pick Rory?” Byington said in the confessional. “I pick Zevon.” Byington said, Rory gasped and Zevon walked over smiling. “What the hell, dickhead?!” Rory yelled in the confessional, throwing his arms in the air. “I thought we were in a fucking alliance!” “I pick Kathy.” Misty said, and Kathy sped over to the mat. “Kathy on the case!” Kathy said, looking around excitedly. Misty rolled her eyes. “I pick Bronte, heh heh.” Byington said, looking at her strangely. She looked at him disapprovingly and walked over to the mat. “Since Spencer and Zobian are just total assholes and are pretty useless altogether… but I hate Faramond too… but I’d fucking murder Rory if I got the chance… hmm.” Misty pondered in the confessional. “Ugh… I pick… Zobian I guess.” Misty said, rolling her eyes. “Gee you seem so excited!” Zobian said with mock excitement. “Mhm… yeah.” Misty mumbled. “I pick… uh…. Rory.” Byington, and every one of the people on his mat gasped. Rory walked over triumphantly. Bronte scratched the back of her head, “Why’d you pick him? Why didn’t you pick like Bolton or Faramond or… not him?” “Because he’s the only captain with any sense! That’s why.” Rory said confidently. “I can’t tell her I’m in an alliance with that idiot.” Byington said in the confessional, “If anyone finds out… I might not get my money… and that’d be,” Byington began to tear up, “horrible!” “Because he can help the team… probably.” Byington said confidently. “Rory is a wildcard in this game, that and he’s a total jerk!” Bronte said in the confessional loudly. “I pick Vanessa. She seems level-headed.” Misty said. Vanessa smiled and walked over. “Thank you. At least I wasn’t last, I suppose.” Vanessa said, walking over to the mat. “Tough pick, man, tough pick.” Byington said, looking at the three girls left. “I pick Ivory I guess.” Ivory walked over silently and sat down away from the others, reading. “Bolton, get over here.” Misty said, pointing to him. He smiled largely, and hurried over. “Thank you so much, Misty!” He shook her hand forcefully and walked to the rest of the team where he continued to thank them and shake their hands. Misty put her head in her hands and sighed. “I pick that short guy, because we need a nerd on our team.” Byington said. “I don’t exactly appreciate the useage of the somewhat derogatory term of ‘nerd’.” Faramond said, “but I shall take it in stride and I’m excited to begin life on a team with interesting human life-forms!” He walked over, and everyone seemed confused. “Which means by default, Spencer is on Misty’s team!” Chris announced. “Alright, one pick left, Misty, you pick.” “Hmm… both of you annoy me a lot. but I’ll pick D’arcy since she would actually probably do something.” Misty said, bored with the whole process. “Time for team names!” Chris announced, “Chop chop, we don’t have all day!” He clapped his hands and walked away. “We shall be Lambda Lambda Lambda! It’s a frat.” Byington said confidently, raising his finger in the air “matter-of-fact-like”. A black circle with three triangles without bottoms appeared on the screen. “I actually like that name. Good job not screwing up.” Sabrina said. “It’s a wonderful team name! We will be the most successful team on Total Drama ever!” Zevon said. “We’re… uh… the Ravens?” Misty said, not sure of herself. A purple circle with a bird in it appeared on the screen. “Oh wow, The Ravens, how deep and brooding. Great team name, moron.” Zobian said to Misty. “Hey shut up!” Misty snapped back at him. “If you don’t want to be the first one kicked off you will keep your damn mouth shut!” Zobian stifled a giggle and Misty glared at him. “God… what the hell is her problem?” Zobian said in the confessional. Misty is fuming in the confessional, she is seen with an obviously angry expressional. “If he thinks the name sucks, then why doesn’t he just name it?!” “You guys have ten minute before take off!” Chris said, walking off. Late,r Byington is seen in the hallway with Bronte, Sabrina, and Sophia. “Listen, we could be an awesome team you know? You’re all beautiful and I’m beautiful and smart and stuff and we’d make a great team, what do you say?” “Uh… sure.” Bronte said. “We shall make a great team.” Sophia smiled. “More power for me, surprise surprise.” Sophia said in the confessional, “I need to lay low for now though. Can’t get a big head.” “Lovely… operation Byington’s Angels is ago. Heh heh.” Byington said in the confessional, confidently. Meanwhile, Xavier is seen walking down another corridor, kicking a rock he found. “This team of mine is obviously the supposed ‘reject team’,” Xavier said in the confessional, “the other team is much more physically fit, much prettier, and much more positive. I do not foresee a pleasant fate for this team,” Suddenly, Xavier bumped into D’arcy, they look at each other, angrily. “Bully!” D’arcy yelled at Xavier, and took off in the other direction. Xavier scratched his head. “As you can tell, my team isn’t exactly the smartest group in the world,” Xavier continued in the confessional, “Misty and Zobian are always arguing… Bolton tries to help but it never works, Pedro is always challenging people to arm wrestling matches to prove his masculinity… nobody ever accepts,” Xavier laughed slightly, “Kathy is literally never with the team, Vanessa and Penelope are just so damn positive… and Spencer just sucks… so needless to say I am in a good position on this tribe.” Xavier finished. “Attention newly formed teams, we shall be taking off, en route to New York City, put on your seatbelts…” Some muttering was heard over the intercom, “passengers, Chef Hatchet has just informed me there are in fact no seatbelts, so… uh…. just hold on I guess.” The jumbo jet began to start, the propeller in front started, and suddenly… it stopped. The intercom turned back on, “Uh… that wasn’t supposed to happen, one moment.” “Shocker. This rust bucket can’t move. I cannot believe it.” Zobian said in a monotonous voice. “I am tired of hearing you SPEAK!” Misty yelled. “Guys… let’s not fight, fighting is bad.” Bolton said, raising his hands in the air. Ten minutes later, and a lot of fighting, Chris McLean walked into the economy class. “Well… we’re out of gas. We need more, so… your challenge is to go get some gas!” He said, raising his arms in the air. Everyone groaned. “There is a town up… that way, good luck!” “Oh well, I guess we just gotta go do it. I mean, there isn’t really anything we can do about it.” Vanessa said to her team. “I guess. Let go--” Misty was suddenly interrupted by Knight and Byington screaming at the top of their lungs. “LAMBDA LAMBDA LAMBDA!!! GO TRI-LAMBS!!!” Byington and Knight screeched as they ran out of the room with their team, except Wednesday, who slowly walked out of the room. “Running is for people with hope…” Wednesday said in an angsty voice as she walked out behind her team. “Yeah! Let’s go!” Kathy yelled as she ran out of the room and then the plane, the Ravens walked out of the plane and towards the town. Twenty minutes later, The teams made it to the town, Byington gathered his team together, “LET US WIN THIS! LAMBDA LAMBDA LAMBDA!!!” “Team spirit is for grunge rockers…” Wednesday said, sadly. “Whatever, you can be depressed I guess.” Byington said, disapprovingly. “But you can be voted out first too.” Wednesday is seen in the confessional, she sighed. “He’s probably right. But whatever…” “Come on, keep up!” Misty shouted at her team, who were slowing down. “We need to get to a gas station!” “We’re hurrying!” Spencer yelled, catching his breath. He began to run again and then tripped over a rock, skinning his knee on the pavement. “Ow!” “Oh goodness!” Bolton immediately stopped and ran back to Spencer to help him up, Misty buried her face in her hands. “Hurry up!” Misty yelled, waiting for Spencer and Bolton. “He scraped his knee really bad! Give him a rest!” Bolton said, worried for Spencer. “Yeah… uh… it kinda hurts. Heheh.” Spencer said. “Yeah? Well I don’t care! We have a team to beat!” Misty yelled, and began running with the rest of the team again. “Misty is pretty mean, you know? heh.” Spencer said in the confessional. “She never gave me a break even though I was basically like, bleeding on the street.” “I gotta keep this freakshow team going, at all costs.” Misty said in the confessional. Meanwhile, the Tri-Lambs are seen running up to a gas station, Bronte looked around, “Well, here’s a pump, but we need some money… short kid, go into the store and see if we can get it for free, and a bucket to carry it in.” “Why me?” Faramond asked. “Because if they get angry, we all need a head-start.” Bronte said, and Sabrina nodded, laughing. Faramond opened his mouth to say something, but Rory started yelling, “Go get the money! Hah!” He looked around at the others, Knight gave him a thumbs up. Rory smiled. Faramond sighed… “Fine, I’ll do it.” Faramond ran into the store, and straight into an extremely tall man with a beard and a cane, he seemed to have a leg injury. “Ow! My leg!” The man said. His girlfriend held up up. Faramond looked up at the extremely tall man and his girlfriend. They both towered above him, as Faramond was only 4’9”. “Uh… s-sorry… please don’t hurt me!” he cowered, but the tall man just smiled. “Nah, it’s no problem.” He said. “Trust me, it’s nothing.” He rubbed his leg. “Hey, uh… sir?” Faramond asked. “Is there any chance that you can give me some money, I am in need of assistance and I need some gasoline. Might you help?” The man nodded, “Here’s thirty bucks.” He handed Faramond the money. “Much gratitude, sir!” Faramond said, and he ran off. The man looked back at his girlfriend. “Yeah… I have no idea what just happened. But my leg is now cramping…” He said, holding his leg. “Carry me?” He asked jokingly, and his girlfriend laughed slightly. Faramond walked out of the gas station with thirty dollars, the team cheered, and then he put the thirty dollars into the tank, and gas came out into the bucket he took from the side of the station. Suddenly, The Ravens ran up the hill and towards the station, “Hurry up!” Misty is heard yelling. “We’re coming, goddammit!” D’arcy snapped back at Misty. The Tri-Lambs realized they’re coming, hurried and took the last of the gas, and began running back to the plane. “No!” Misty exclaimed, seeing the other team run back. “Quick, get the pumps! Get gas, somehow!” “We have nothing to carry it in, genius.” Zobian said, Misty walked over to Zobian and slapped him. “I am so tired of hearing you complain!” Misty yelled. “You are a fucking useless waste of space and you are going home first, even over that dead weight over there! I hope you are happy!” She pointed to Spencer, who was still being propped up by Bolton. “Wow…” Vanessa said in the confessional, “Misty is mean, really mean. I mean, Zobian is condescending and all that, but Misty just hates him. This negative energy is something I hate. One of them needs to go.” “No time. Let’s just… carry it with our hands!” Bolton said hopefully, but nobody gave the same enthusiasm back. “I could probably build something, but we haven’t enough time to waste.” Xavier said, sadly. “Let’s go team, yeah,” Penelope started, “Let’s go yeah!” “Shut up.” Misty said, looking around, “There’s a bucket. Go get it.” She gestured to Xavier, he walked over casually and got it. Meanwhile, The Tri-Lambs were running back to the plane, “YES!!” Byington yelled, noticing they were first. “When I saw that we were the first ones back, it was great,” Byington said in the confessional. “Like, I completely expected it but it was pretty cool none-the-less.” “Winning was great,” Sabrina said in the confessional, “then again, winning is something I have grown accustomed to. Heh.” “I am so excited that I was the one to supply the money to get the gasoline for my team! I am feeling a sense of importance on this team.” Faramond said excitedly in the confessional, he pushed his glasses up and sighed happily. “The Lambda Lambda Lambda team wins!” Chris announced. “Where are The Ravens?” Meanwhile, The Ravens are slowly getting gas, Misty and Zobian are muttering under their breaths angrily. The eventually get the gas and run back to the plane, where Chris was seen laughing slightly, and the Tri-Lambs were conversing. “We’re back!” Bolton yelled. “We have the gas!” “Congratulations on getting the gas, guys.” Chris said, laughing slightly. The contestants looked at him, oddly. “Because we didn’t even need it. Hahaha!” “What?!” The entire cast yelled in shock. “That… and you didn’t even get the right kind of gas. Planes take a different type of gas than cars do… I thought you’d know this...” Chris said. “Either way, for arriving here first, The Tri-Lambs win immunity which means… Ravens, you’re gonna be sending someone home.” Chris finished. “You have half an hour to converse and stuff before we boot someone. Okay? Okay.” Later, in the economy class, The Ravens were talking. “Alright guys, I think it’s an obvious tossup between fatty and that asshole.” Misty said nonchalantly, referring to Spencer and Zobian. “Well uh… you’re not that great yourself… heh.” Spencer said, nervously. “Please don’t hurt me.” “Hey, this team would be nothing without me, okay?” Misty said, angrily. “So just back up with your argument or I’ll bump your elimination up, alright? Alright.” “Dictator much?” Penelope said, “So not cool man.” “The only reason we even finished the damn challenge was because of me. You people should be grateful.” Misty said. “Yeah… this team isn’t too great…” Xavier said in the confessional, “but I know exactly who I’m going to cut tonight… and they probably aren’t expecting it.” The screen panned to a set of bleachers in the plane, and a podium, the contestants were sitting in the bleachers, Misty’s arms were crossed, Spencer had a bandage on his leg. Chris was standing behind the podium with nine bags of peanuts. “This is the elimination ceremony, when I call your name, claim your barf bag full of airline issued peanuts. The person who doesn’t receive one will have to take the drop of shame and leave for good.” “This is a vote simply because I hate you.” Misty said, stamping Zobian’s passport. “Oh no what will we do without out leader? Oh yeah, win.” Zobian said, stamping Misty’s passport. “What a lovely team, I mean, I like these people, but someone’s gotta go I guess.” Vanessa said, looking at the passports. Bhris began, “Alright, the first bag goes to… Vanessa.” Vanessa caught her barf bag. “Bolton… and Penelope.” They caught theirs. “Thank you all!” Bolton said, happily. “Pedro…” Chris continued. “Yes!” Pedro yelled. “Kathy and Xavier.” Chris said. They caught theirs. “D’arcy.” “Good. I was sure you people would vote me out like the unfair people at my school.” D’arcy said. “All three of you got votes, but the one with the least was…” Chris said, looking at Spencer, Misty, and Zobian, “Spencer.” Spencer caught his barf bag. “This… is the final barf bag of the night.” Chris said, looking dramatically at Misty and Zobian, who were glaring at each other. “and it goes to… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . “...Zobian.” Chris said, throwing the bag at him. He caught it and smiled at Misty. “B-but I’m your leader!” Misty said, completely bamboozled at the situation, “You kept THEM over me?!” “Yeah, we did.” Xavier mumbled. “You would’ve stayed if you hadn’t been such a bitch…” Misty gasped. “You morons! You haven’t heard the last of me!” Chef Hatchet then gave Misty a parachute and shoved her out of the plane. “Well, that wasn’t the most shocking elimination ever, but now there are only nineteen left, who will win, who will lose? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Around the World!” Chris ended. Elimination Table Key Teams - This contestant was on The Ravens. - This contestant was on Lambda Lambda Lambda. Elimination - This contestant won the challenge and could not be voted off. - This contestant lost the challenge but was not voted off. - This contestant lost the challenge and recieved the last token of safety. - This contestant lost the challenge and was voted out of the competition - This contestant was eliminated under unusual circumstances. Trivia *TBA